Ice Arrow
Ice Arrows are recurring items in the ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. As their name implies, Ice Arrows are arrows enchanted with the power of ice. When fired, Ice Arrows freeze certain targets. They deplete magic, however, so one has to be frugal and use them sparingly. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Link can obtain Ice Arrows by completing the Gerudo's Training Ground, a challenging maze-type area in the Gerudo Fortress. Ice Arrows are not mandatory to complete the game as nothing in the game must be frozen to proceed. Nonetheless, Ice Arrows can be useful as they can freeze most enemies, which immobilizes them for a longer duration than other attacks. The Ice Arrows are also effective against the Shadow Temple boss Bongo Bongo; Link can use them to freeze his hands. One of the Gossip Stones comments that the reward from the Gerudo Training Ground is "not as great as you would expect, given its difficulty!" The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Ice Arrows are necessary in order to complete the game, and are similar in both appearance and function to the Ice Arrows from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, though the version found in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask will affect water. They are found in Great Bay Temple and can be used to freeze water to make ice platforms, freeze giant faucets in the temple, and to a lesser extent, trap enemies in blocks of ice to use as stepping stones. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Link receives both the Fire and Ice Arrows for his Hero's Bow from the Queen of Fairies residing in the fountain at the center of the Mother & Child Island. After Link has learned the "Ballad of Gales" and Tetra's true identity is revealed, Link can travel on a cyclone to the Mother & Child Island, where the Queen of Fairies gifts him with Fire and Ice Arrows. The Ice Arrows are required to gain access to Fire Mountain, which houses the Power Bracelets. In lava-filled areas, Ice Arrows can be fired into the magma to create a temporary platform, eliminating the need for Water Pots for as long as Link's arrow supply and Magic Meter hold up. When enemies are frozen with Ice Arrows, some of them can be picked up and thrown before they break free. However, a more useful tactic is to smash frozen enemies with the Skull Hammer. However, if an Ice Arrow is used to freeze a Darknut, it will break free almost instantly, even if its armor has been completely removed. A side swing with the Skull Hammer must be used immediately after the freeze to break the ice. This requires precise timing and the tactic might waste more magic than it is worth. However, if this technique is mastered, it can greatly reduce the threat of one of the most dangerous enemies in the game. See also *Fire Arrow *Light Arrow Category:Arrows Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items